Kitsune cousins, spirit detective
by Violet Shadow Kurayami
Summary: kagome,her sisters and brothes are moving in with they're cuz yusuke now yusuke is living with 4 girls who want his head kurama/oc hiei/oc kagome/kuronue boton/koenma keiko/yusuke etc
1. meet us

Characters

Violet/Shanna Kurayami- 17

Suki/Hanna Kurayami - 17

Ukari/Taylor Kurayami- 17

Misa/Victoria Kurayami- 17

Kyouki Moteno (aunt) - 33

Diva Kurayami (I don't own) - 17

Ren Kurayami (I don't own) - 19

Saya Kurayami (I don't own) – 17 (diva's twin)

Anju Kurayami (I don't own) – 16

Ami Kurayami-17 (Violet's twin)

Koshi Kurayami-19

Kagome Kurayami/Higurashi- 16 (I don't own)

Sango Taijia/Kurayami- 17 (I don't own)

Mitsuki Taijia/Kurayami - 17(Sango's sister)

Yasei Night- 18 (in humanoid but owned by Your Rude Awakening)

And all of the yu yu hakusho characters (I don't own)


	2. Hell is comming

Disclaimer: I only own the people who I didn't put (I don't own) next to.

(Unknown POV)

"So we're going to a new school?" I asked with a cold voice."Yes Shanna you girls are going to Saraski High with your cousin Yusuke. And you'll be living with him and Atsuko." Aunt Kyouki answered."Hey Ami what happened during the final battle?!" yelled/asked a hyper Souta.

(Ami's POV/Flashback)

"Naruku! You basterd stop hiding and face us like a man!!" I heard Violet yell. We all got our weapons ready."Bitch! You really think you can beat me!!"Naruku yelled. We don't think we can beat you we **know** we can beat you Naruku!!" I yell. And the battle was begun. Violet, Kagome, Suki, and I were fighting Naruku. Sango, Miroku, Mitsuki, and Mike were fighting Kagura. Misa, Ukari, Diva, and Saya were fighting Kanna and Hakudoshi. While Ren, Sesshomaru, Anju, Koga, and Koshi were fighting Kikyo, Inuyasha, Kyra, Haku (my version of Kikyo and Inuyasha), and other lower class demons.

"Hell's Burning Blood!!" I hear Violet yell as she attacked. "Crystal Flame!!" I yelled as I attacked. The two attacks hit Naruku in the chest at the same time and an explosion of a dark red light and a baby blue light covered everything.

(Violet's POV)

"Excellent girls! You did wonderful…..except the whole dying part." I hear a woman say while clapping. "M… Mid ...MIDIRUKO!! You're here ….Alive….wait…what do you mean DYING PART!!" Kagome yelled/stuttered. "Well…" Midiruko got cut off. "Naruku killed you before your time." An all too familiar voice said. I look towards a man with long silver and black hair with blood red fox ears and a long silver fox tail with a blood red tip. "D….Dad …..Daddy!!" I yell as I hug the man known as my father. "Daddy you're here." My little sister Anju said hugging dad while crying. "Hello father your well…. Dead but alive." I hear my brothers Koshi and Ren say. "You girls are now the Shikon Guardians you girls Ren and Koshi are going back to the living world in the future but more danger will come if you girls don't keep your emotions in check… good luck kids!!" Midiruko and Tachi (dad; I own) yelled to us as we were sent back. (Everyone except Mike and Miroku. Sesshomaru, Koga were sent back to the past.)

(End of flashback/Ren's POV)

"……Oh…. Wait! Pause! Rewind! Stop! You saw Tachi!!" Aunt Kyouki asked/screamed. "Yes aunty we saw dad." I said in a calm voice.

(Yusuke's POV)

"Damn toddler." I mumble. "Yusuke you can't expect him to say oh you have a date go on go to Keiko and let the world be destroyed." Kurama said trying to get me to calm down. "Whatever" I mumbled. "Yusuke! Your cousins are coming into town to live with us next week since they paid for our houses reconstruction!" my mother yelled to me. "Which ones!!" I questioned my mom. "Ren, Koshi, and the 

girls!!" my mom yelled giggling. "Violet, Suki, Diva, and Anju are coming…..They'll Kill Me!!" I yelled terrified. "Who?" Kuwabara asked stupidly. (Me no like the monkey Elvis) "My evil cousins… they tried to kill me when I was 5."I said quietly. "Why would they do that?" Kuwabara asked. "I pulled a small prank on them and they try to kill me."I told them (Kurama, Hiei, Kuwabara) "what kind of prank?" they questioned me. "I untied their neck ties on their swimsuits and the top fell down. And Shanna pushed me face first into the water while Anju stood on my head and Shanna, Hanna, and Diva stood on my back."(Anju was 4 ½) I said and they gave me a disgusted look. "You did **THAT **to your cousins!!" they yelled even Hiei. "wait who are Shanna and Hanna?" the monkey asked. "Shanna is Violet and Hanna is Suki."I explained. "Oh that's still wrong." Kuwabara said. Kurama and Hiei nodded in agreement.

(The next week Anju's POV)

I walk up to the front door with my older siblings and I knock on the door. "Hey Anju you want to help me pull a prank on Yusuke?" Violet whispered to me. I nodded. "Ren, Koshi, girls it's so good to see you again!"Exclaimed Atsuko.(PS she stopped drinking) "Hey aunty Atsuko!"We greeted her. "I'll go get Yusuke and his friends." Aunty said as she left the room. "Shanna is Yasei at Yukina's?" I asked randomly. "No, I think they're at the movies on a date. Why?" Violet asked. "I'm bored." I replied looking at a freaky picture. (Atsuko has bad taste in art) "Hello! Pretty ladies will one of you be my girlfriend!?" The Elvis monkey asked/yelled. "No my sisters would never go out with the likes of you." Koshi and Ren growled losing their cool fast. "As our brothers said HELL NO!" Violet and I yelled. "Why not!?" kuwabaka wined. Shanna lost her cool for a second and kicked him where the sun don't shine. "Good move onna." Hiei said. "I know Yusuke told you my name so either call me by it or Violet nothing else." Violet said losing her cool again. "Hn"- Hiei "Nu"- Shanna "Bitch!"- Hiei "Man whore." Violet said calmly. Yusuke, Monkey, Kurama, and Hiei looked with utter shock. "You! Go! Girl! But I thought you were meaner."Two familiar voices said. "Yukina! Yasei! How was the movie!?"Kagome and Ami exclaimed. "It was fine. So you girls know we're official huh?" Yukina said with a light blue blush. (Ice demon remember) "NO! MY SWEET YUKINA!!" Kuwabara yelled as he fell to his knees. "She/I'm not yours!!" We all yelled even Hiei.

(Kurama's POV)

'_Who are the vixens and who is the neko-vixen Red?' _Youko asked me. 'They're not vixens or neko-vixens Youko they're Yusuke's cousins.' I told Youko. '**Fox is probably right they don't seem human**'. Hiei said threw telepathy.

(Violet's POV)

'_Ren the avatar's demon knows something is up as well as the fire brat.' _I told Ren threw telepathy. '_**We need to be carful the short one has the jagan eye and is a forbidden regular.' **_Ren replied. "Ok… you know Keiko and Yukina. Suiichi (sp?) is the red head. The big ape is Kuwabara. The short guy with the gravity defying hair that you trash talked is Hiei." Yusuke interdused. "Ok this is Anju, Diva, Ren, Koshi, Suki/Hanna, Sango, Mitsuki, Saya, Misa, Ukari, Ami, and Kagome." I said pointing at everyone. "And I'm Shanna also known as Violet." I said.

(Ukari's POV)

"Hello. It's a pleasure to meet you." I said quietly. Beep! Beep! Beep! "Excuse us we have to go." Kurama said rushing out of the room with Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei. BEEP! I answered my communication mirror. "Hello girls my son's detectives are looking for the Shikon no Tama so be careful!"King Emna said. "Yes Sir!" we all say. "Ukari…..Ukari! ...TAYLOR!!" I hear Misa yell at me. "Huh? Sorry I wasn't paying attention. I said blushing. "It's ok we asked what we should do?" Violet said. '_Ukari you know something's wrong too huh?' _Violet asked me threw telepathy. '_Yea I feel like killing the next thing that pops up.'_ I replied.

(The next day in Violet's POV)

"We're here to get our class schedules." I said giving the woman a cold glare. "Names?" The preppy woman asked. "Ami, Anju, Diva, Hanna, Kagome, Koshi, Mitsuki, Ren, Saya, Sango, Shanna, Taylor, Victoria Kurayami and Yasei Night." "Here ya go." She handed us our schedules.

Anju, Diva, Ren, Shanna, Taylor's classes

Period 1- Health

Nutrition

Period 2- Art

Period 3- Gym

Lunch

Period 4- English

Period 5- History

Period 6- Math

Period 7- Glass Shop (where you can blow glass art)

Homeroom

Ami, Hanna, Kagome, Saya, Sango, Victoria's classes

Period 1- Gym

Nutrition

Period 2- English

Period 3- Health

Lunch

Period 4- History

Period 5- Art

Period 6- Math

Period 7-Medal Shop

Homeroom

Koshi, Mitsuki, Yasei's classes

Period 1- Art

Nutrition

Period 2- Health

Period 3- History

Lunch

Period 4- Gym

Period 5- English

Period 6- Math

Period 7- Wood Shop

Homeroom

"So this is the great school of punks? It doesn't look like much." Ren said in a low growl. "Bro, looks can be deceiving, remember how Yukina looks sweet and innocent." I said while petting Shadow my pet shadow kitsune. "Yea your right, sorry." Ren said while petting Luna my pet light kitsune.


End file.
